¿Sin amor o con amor?
by SasuKarinSui
Summary: Karin se debate entre romper sus propias reglas profecionales por la proposición de su jefe, si acepta, podrían ser descubiertos, hay mucho que perder e indefinibles ganancias ¿cederá al momento?


Hacía casi una semana que Karin sentía la contemplación de su jefe sobre ella. Seidou, mejor que nadie conocía ese repaso, era el tipo de mirada que te hacía sentir deseada, que con tan sólo considerarla, te hacía sentir desnuda.

Tal situación le provocaba algunos conflictos internos, pues a ella le gustaba él, pero habían dos cuestiones que le impedían un coqueteo muy a su manera, la primera, él tenía casi un mes de haber contraído nupcias; la segunda era una de las más grandes reglas que ella seguía: NO relacionar el placer con el trabajo; lo que menos quería, era perder su trabajo sólo por un desliz.

Muy a su pesar, intentó ignorar esas miradas que se hacían más intensas cuando quedaba a solas con él en la oficina, eso último no podía evitarse, pues desde que inició con su trabajo como asistente, era común que tuviera que discutir varios asuntos con su jefe a puerta cerrada.

El día continuó su curso hasta que llegó la hora de la comida, donde muchos en la empresa solían salir a restaurantes por sus alimentos, algunos otros que vivían más cerca llegaban a sus casas a comer. Sin embargo, en ese momento Karin no pudo salir, pues justo en ese momento recibió la llamada de su jefe.

—¿Qué sucede señor Uchiha?

Sorprendentemente para ella, él mantenía la mirada en algunos papeles del escritorio y se abstuvo a mirarla mientras hablaban.

—En una semana salimos a Los Ángeles, necesito que hoy mismo compres los boletos y hagas las reservaciones en un buen hotel. Estaremos ahí al menos una semana para atender los negocios con Mr. Hoffman.

—¿Quiere el hotel de siempre o prefiere que busque otro lado?

—No importa, sólo ten las reservaciones hechas.

—¿Algo más?

—No, puedes retirarte.

Preguntarle al azabache sobre otro hotel no fue sólo por búsqueda de comodidad, esperaba que él recordara cierta fecha, pero al parecer tendría que hacer su trabajo con esa fecha también.

—El cumpleaños de su esposa es el miércoles de la semana que estaremos fuera ¿no quiere que prepare algo para ella?

Por primera vez en toda la plática, él levantó la cara para verse de frente con la pelirroja, la habitación se vio envuelta en el silencio algunos segundos, hasta que la silla de Uchiha rechinó cuando se recargó en ésta lanzando un pesado suspiro.

—Luego hablamos de eso, por ahora procura tener eso listo antes de que salgas a comer —contestó seriamente. Aquella mirada sobre ella volvía a parecer— Puedes retirarte, toma tu hora a partir de que termines.

Seidou no reaccionó en el momento, pues la mirada sobre ella, causaba en su persona una especie de hipnotismo. Cuando reaccionó, sacudió la cabeza discretamente y dio media vuelta para salir del lugar, lo sucedido la dejó pensativa, al punto de no haber notado el sonido que hizo el asiento de su jefe cuando se levantó de ella. Antes de poner su mano en la manija, sintió el varonil cuerpo de Sasuke recargarse sobre el suyo.

—¿S… señor…?

Ahora ya no sólo eran esos ojos azabaches lo que le transmitía aquellas sensaciones, sino que las grandes manos de él que bajaban desde su cintura hasta sus piernas le decían lo que él quería, además su boca que la estremecía con cada contacto en su nuca y cuello, le advertían cuanto deseo tenía acumulado.

—Quédate.

Que agradables sensaciones eran las que recorrían los cuerpos de ambos, pero la pelirroja aún estaba lo suficientemente en sus cabales para defender sus propias reglas. A duras penas luchó contra el peso de él, lo suficiente para dar la vuelta y verlo de frente, pese a ello, Sasuke continuaba los besos y las caricias, atreviéndose incluso a dar lamidas y adentrar sus manos por la falda. Ella detuvo las manos y en automático, él se despegó de su cuello mirándola a los ojos.

—¿Quiere que le recuerde…?

—No es necesario.

—Entonces si la quiere, es mejor que dejemos esto.

—Si la quisiera, ni siquiera habría dado el primer paso —ambos permanecieron inmóviles— Ella lo sabe, pero nadie más debe saberlo. ¿Algo más?

La respuesta la dejó confusa y si bien su prioridad no era salvar el matrimonio de su jefe, mencionar a su esposa era para evitar que a él se le ocurriera hacer lo que Karin tanto temía.

—Sólo una cosa, si me niego ¿amenazará con despedirme?

—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

Un nuevo desconcierto la atrapó, era la primera vez que oía esa respuesta y lo irónico era que a pesar de que podía negarse, también deseaba continuar. ¿Por qué no seguir? Cuando terminó su reflexión interna, se lanzó a besar al azabache que no tardó en retomar sus actividades con los labios y las manos.

Ella se dedicó a abrir la camisa del azabache con dificultad, pues le dejaba el paso a su cuello, estorbando para ver lo que tocaba. Él hurgó debajo de la falda y no tardó en bajarle las pantaletas hasta que cayeron al suelo.

Estaban a contrapuerta y aún cuando la mayoría estaba fuera del edificio, se arriesgaban a ser oídos, así que él le levantó la falda a su asistente elevándola, de forma que sus piernas lo rodearan para cargarla y la condujo hasta el escritorio donde la sentó. Ella no perdió el tiempo durante el trayecto frotándose contra él y devolviéndole el favor besando su cuello.

Cuando ella quedó sobre el escritorio, se echó para atrás recostándose jalando a su jefe hacia ella. Él volvió a los besos en su cuello hasta subir a sus labios, mientras con las manos desabotonaba con desesperación la blusa blanca de la fémina; ella, al mismo tiempo, correspondía los besos al tiempo que maniobraba para abrir el cinturón del varón, el botón y el cierre.

En el momento en que sus ojos divisaron el sostén de encaje negro, bajó su boca a través de su piel hasta llegar al límite de la prenda. Ella se las ingenió para sacar el miembro ya erecto de su pareja dirigiéndolo a su entrepierna, pero no le permitió la entrada hasta que él regresó a sus labios.

Él, por otro lado, al identificar el consentimiento de ella, había empujado su pelvis para adentrar la mitad de su virilidad al cuerpo de la mujer, que inevitablemente dejó escapar un jadeo que intentaba contener. Ella lo había hecho esperar, y ahora era turno de él hacerla desear más, aunque para él también significaba aplazar sus movimientos.

Lo vio sonreír con malicia, algo que ella no supo interpretar, pero pronto lo descubrió al sentir como sin siquiera meter un milímetro más de él a su vagina, se movía de tal forma que rozaba con apropiados toques la membrana más sensible de su cuerpo.

Karin se mordía el labio para tratar de no darle gusto, pero era inútil, él ya disfrutaba de verla sufrir. Por más que lo intentaba, no podía ahogar todos y cada uno de los jadeos e intentaba no hablar, por que de su boca saldría un grito y eso, debía permanecer en secreto.

Uchiha quería seguir con el juego, lo disfrutaba en demasía, pero no podía arriesgarse a que ella no pudiera contenerse, además que él también deseaba continuar, todavía no empezaba con lo propio, y sentir una parte de su falo apretujado en ella, ya lo volvían loco.

Empujó sus caderas sin avisarle, dirigiéndose a su boca para ahogar el único gemido que ella no habría podido contener. En cuanto Seidou sintió que tenía dentro de sí todo el miembro, inclinó su cuerpo de forma que el pene se acomodó dentro de ella. Ambos gimieron a causa de la acción y Sasuke quedó sorprendido por haber logrado más comodidad con un simple movimiento.

Por un momento, quedaron inmóviles y callados tratando de percibir si afuera había alguien que pudo haberlos oído, pero no hubo pista alguna.

Como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, volvieron a los besos al mismo tiempo de forma belicosa, con las manos exploraban lo que los labios no alcanzaban debido a la unión de las intimidades, estas últimas comenzaban a ir y venir, chocando entre ellas marcando un compás a la música de la delectación.

Los movimientos pasaban de lo promedio a lo tosco, donde debían aplacarse para evitar arriesgarse. Pese a ello, su excitación no disminuía, pues la idea de ser descubiertos compensaba lo anterior, aumentado su ardor. Las actividades continuaron subiendo y bajando su tono adecuándolos a lo que creían prudentes, o bien, a lo que podían controlar, hasta que finalmente sus cuerpos se liberaron de la tensión en el orgasmo que intentaron no delatar en gemido mordiendo la piel del otro.

Se detuvieron en sus acciones mirándose el uno al otro con una sonrisa de complicidad, sus respiraciones iban estabilizándose y poco a poco iban separándose procurando reactivar sus pasiones.

Sasuke se levantó de encima de ella acomodándose la ropa, al mismo tiempo la miraba a ella haciendo lo mismo, y ya que él terminó primero, se dirigió a buscar la ropa íntima que dejó atrás para devolvérsela a su dueña.

Karin se levantó del escritorio para colocarse la prenda que recién volvía a ella, acomodó su falda que esta más que arrugada. Su apariencia no era muy buena, su prenda inferior estaba sucia de los fluidos de él, y al voltear, notó que el escritorio y algunos de los papeles habían sufrido el mismo destino.

—Quédate aquí.

Uchiha salió de la oficina tras haber visto la apariencia de la fémina, no podía dejar que saliera así y fue en busca de algo para limpiar o al menos disimularlo. No encontró mucho, más que papel higiénico, pero tampoco ayudó considerablemente.

—Toma —él extendió su chaqueta a la pelirroja sacando las llaves de su auto— Te llevaré a casa.

—¿No cree que eso es más sospechoso que habernos encerrado en la oficina?

El azabache la miró seriamente y le indicó que salieran, ella sonrió, eso significaba que él tenía algún plan.

—¿Qué hacemos con los papeles? —se acercó a ellos para identificarlos, todos los papeles que su jefe había estado leyendo cuando ella llegó, sólo eran fólderes vacíos. El salió del lugar— ¿Nada importante?

Tomó los falsos documentos con un pedazo de papel y los echó al cesto de basura, se colocó el saco de Uchiha alrededor de la cintura procurando tapar lo necesario y salió tras de él.

—Es mejor que la próxima vez traigas un cambio de ropa —comentó el azabache arrancando el carro— No podemos hacerlo en otro lado.

Ella se molestó al saber que él daba por hecho que se repetiría… bien, estaba en lo cierto, pero no iba a decírselo, sólo lo rechazaría para dejarle en claro que ella decidía. Por el momento, sólo le quedaba cambiarse y aprovechar que él la invitaría a comer.

* * *

Esto fue parte de un reto en UFF, pero debido a que armé una idea más amplia, es probable que en próximas fechas lo convierta en longfic ¿Qué opinan?


End file.
